User blog:Fuhuhuhuhu/Info about OCs that I can't forget
Sakiura Akino (brown hair) 3rd Year Gardening Club Dandere Really outgoing, but reverts back to shy when near her crush. She can be dark at times, and when you become friends, you can take the corpses to her, and she'll make plant food out of them. She is afraid of spiders, ghosts, witches, zombies, demons, angels, and the dark. A bit underweight Pansexual Panromantic Crush on Gem Uraifu Favorite Song: https://youtu.be/jNFgynmVmx0 Quotes: "I need the circle saw, and I can't get it for reasons. Can you?" (Task) "Thank you so much for this." (Accepting her task) "Honestly not what I was expecting, but I respect your desicion." (Denying her task) "Thank you. I'm going to go get sme roses so that I can talk to my crush. Seeya!" (Completing her task) "Well, thanks. I'm going to go take care of those corpses. I think that they would make great plant food!" (Completing her task when there are corpses on school grounds) "Another corpse? Thanks! This could make great plant food!" (Giving a corse to her) Itazurana Hana (pink hair) 1st Year Fashion Club (Hypnosis Club until accepted) Yandere (well, tries to be, anyways) Only nice to a few people, and would kill for her lover. By that, I mean that she tries to drive them to suicide by saying rumors about her like "She only eats Pop-Tarts!" or "She looks like a freak!" Sometimes, she'll go up to them and "bully" them (like telling them that nobody likes them), but if they say the slightest insult, like "I dislike you slightly" she will run off onto the rooftop and cry her eyes out. She is afraid of blood, gore, death, homosexuals (she's convinced that they're aliens), bisexuals (she's convinced that they're dragons), dragons, aliens, and corpses, so it kinda defeats the "yandere" thing. Needs glasses but never brings them Bun shaped like a heart Biphobic, homophobic, aphobic Heterosexual Crush on Watashiwayo Ikotooshita Favorite song: https://youtu.be/p-o_bMkzOW0 Quotes: "A c-corpse? MOMMY!" (Seeing a dead body) "You killed t-them? Ew, what in the world is w-wrong with you? G-Go away!" (Seeing someone kill someone else) "Please don't kill me!" (Seeing a weapon) "Thank you." (Being complemented once) "Please don't." (Being complementd more than once) "Is this blood? I hope it's just ketchup or paint." (Seeing blood) "No, NO! T-That's not true! G-Go away! MONSTER!" (Gossiping about her crush to her) "Wait...what? Can you repeat that? Oh...that's...that's certainly good to know. I'll make sure that the whole school learns about this! Thanks!" (Gossiping about a stranger to her) "Oh, ew! EWEWEWEWEW!" (Dumping any liquid onto her frm the rooftop) "Oh god, no! Don't do that!" (Dumping any liquid on her not from the rooftop) "I saw you kill someone! I refuse to talk!" (Trying to talk to her after murder) "I brought contacts to school today so that I could see. They were supposed to make my eyes look creepy. Can you get them? I think that they're near the fountain." (Task) "Wow! Thanks!" (Accepting her task) "Aw, why not? You meanie! Hmph!" (Denying her task) "Cool! Thanks a bunch!" (Completing her task) Akino Hana (orange hair) 2nd Year Nature Club (Clubless until accepted) Kuudere Shows no emotions towards almost anyone, but shows plenty of emotions towards enemies and teachers. She takes medicine for a problem (she hallucinates if she doesn't take them), and she will be your friend, even helping you carry corpses. She is afraid of losing people dear to her, being bullied, and being judged. She says a lot of words that would usually be emphasized is a monotonous voice. Dyed her hair orange when she was fourteen Asexual No crush Favorite song: https://youtu.be/stD0dVJrxDI Quotes: "Wow, a dead body...who thought that this was a good idea? I should really get rid of it." (Seeing a dead body) "You killed them? No, I'm not scared. Please get away from me, sicko." (Seeing someone kill someone else) "You'll get in trouble if you don't put that away now." (Seeing a weapon) "Um, thanks?" (Being complimented once) "Um, no thanks?" (Being complimented more than once) "Well gosh diddly, I see that there's a big fat blood stain over there." (Seeing blood) "Why are you saying that? It sounds fake. You sound fake. Leave me alone, you bully." (Being gossiped to) "Who did this?" (Having any liquid dumped on her from the rooftop) "Be careful, you klutzy child!" (having any liquid dumped on her from not on the rooftop) "You killed someone...oh well, I'm not risking death for not talking to you! What is it, you ugly sociopath?" (Talking to her after murder) "Hello. What do you want?" (Talking to her after murder except you guys are friends) "Where do I put the body?" (Murdering people after you guys are friends) "I left my medications somewhere in the bathroom. Could you please find them?" (Task) "Oh? Thank you very much." (Accepting her task) "I understand. It was pretty immature of me to forget something as simple as that." (Denying her task) "Thank you very much. Now we're friends." (Completing her task) Category:Blog posts